


A Year in the Sherlock Fandom (What I Learned): Gratitude for Fan Fiction

by Spenglernot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fandom love, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, fan fiction author love, fan fiction love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spenglernot/pseuds/Spenglernot
Summary: The one-year anniversary of my entry into the world of fan fiction approached as spring 2018 morphed into summer. I decided to go back through my AO3 history, bookmark what I've read, in the order in which I read it (to the best of my approximation before my AO3 account was activated), and comment on my impressions of each story. Taking the time to review each work and think about how it affected me, reminded me of my many moments of discovery and enjoyment; of those times when I had to take a few days, or a week, to processes what I read because the story had been so affecting and enveloping. Honestly, I had to do that with the majority of stories I read...Thank you isn’t enough.You’re saving me isn’t enough. You’re doing God’s work (because, you absolutely are) isn’t enough. You are all much better with words than I am. So, I’ll just say it again, to every author whose work I have read thus far…





	A Year in the Sherlock Fandom (What I Learned): Gratitude for Fan Fiction

In July 2017, I discovered fan fiction. Before then, I had never read a transformative work in my life. I didn’t eschew fan fiction. I simply didn’t know about it. If you had asked me to define “shipping,” I would have described various forms of freight transport. But down the rabbit hole I chose to go, and oh my, what a wonderful journey it has been.

As someone who spent the majority of my adult years reading non-fiction (with notable exceptions for the Harry Potter stories and a few other works), I was gobsmacked and inspired by the high quality of transformative works. So many of them were thrilling, suspenseful, complex, funny, erotic, engaging, heartbreaking, meaningful, poetic, and had fabulous characterization. Above all else, I found fan fiction to be deeply thought-provoking.

These stories explore love, tenderness, sacrifice, ethics, gender, sexuality, family relationships, power dynamics, violence, addiction, mental illness, recovery – in short, the human condition - all in a feast for the mind and the heart, given generously by authors whose diligence and skill is extraordinary.

That generosity of authors is possibly unique to the fan fiction and fan art experience, and is deeply compelling. After discovering transformative works, I became quite taken with the notion of posting comments to stories and seeing authors’ replies. Oh, interaction with authors? Marvelous! It was great fun to see what readers posted, and how authors responded. Still, for months I left my AO3 guest kudos and moved on. I finally dipped my reader toe into the comment water shortly after I got a proper AO3 account. I commented on Width of a Circle by May_Shepard and - oh my God - she replied. That… was thrilling.

Interacting with authors continues to be enthralling, rewarding, and meaningful. It is part of the fan fiction reading experience that I most cherish, and I deeply appreciate that writers take the time to read their comments. I am stunned each and every time they reply, partly because I never expect it, and partly because what they say is always so thoughtful and kind.

The one-year anniversary of my entry into the world of fan fiction approached as spring 2018 morphed into summer. I decided to go back through my AO3 history, bookmark what I've read, in the order in which I read it (to the best of my approximation before my AO3 account was activated), and comment on my impressions of each story. Taking the time to review each work and think about how it affected me, reminded me of my many moments of discovery and enjoyment; of those times when I had to take a few days, or a week, to processes what I read because the story had been so affecting and enveloping. Honestly, I had to do that with the majority of stories I read.

Reading fan fiction for the past 12 months has been an incredible source of replenishment for me. I am still drawn to non-fiction for many reasons, but facts are now under continuous assault. I find I can no longer dispassionately, steadfastly advocate for truth and what should be self-evident reality with the consistency I expect from myself. I am newly drawn to considering the deeper truths that fiction addresses, and in so doing, I am able to re-engage with the world as it is.

In a very real way, reading fan fiction has helped me regain my composure by refilling my depleted joy reserves. For lack of a better term, Johnlock stories make me happy. They make it easier for me to be emotionally and intellectually present with my family and friends, to perform professionally with tenacity, to continue with my volunteer work at a non-profit organization with passion, and to engage in political debate and activism. I am a better person because I read fan fiction.

 **Thank you isn’t enough.** You’re saving me isn’t enough. You’re doing God’s work (because, you absolutely are) isn’t enough. You are all much better with words than I am. So, I’ll conclude by just saying it again, to every author whose work I have read thus far…

 **Thank you, Johnlock fan fiction writers! ...**  
patternofdefiance, SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John, weeesi, smurff, suitesamba, wordstrings, VictoryCandescence, Reyonea (deleted AO3 account), alexxphoenix42, DaisyFairy, wendymarlowe, cwb, May_Shepard, mamaorion, DarcyLindbergh, johnlockedstarkid (wholockian007), deduce-my-heart (linds7), IamJohnLocked4Life, justfandomthings CaitlinFairchild, consultingbeekeepers, fellshish, bittergreens, phoenix89, saradobiebauer, ShirleyCarlton on AO3, schmiezi, Splix, Mad_Lori, ampersand_ch, Quesarasara, emmagrant01, Atiki, Phyona


End file.
